The disclosure relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular an electric hand-held power tool.
DE 10 2005 016 453 A1 describes an angle grinder whose motor housing is connected to a rear housing cover, routed through the base of which there is a cable bush for supplying power to the electric drive motor. The housing cover is cup-shaped, wherein a full-perimeter sealing ring is inserted between the mutually facing end faces of the motor housing and housing cover, which sealing ring is effective in damping vibrations, in the axial direction and radial direction, that are emitted by the electric motor and that might be produced as work is performed on a workpiece.